ichigo's battle reposted!
by hanajima
Summary: (FINISHED!) ichigo loses the one thing that really matters to her, and she slowly falls apart. little does she know that someone is watching over her... really ba
1. Default Chapter

ICHIGO'S BATTLE.  
  
CHAPTER 1, FLASHBACK OF A TRAGEDY.  
  
"ICHIGO!"  
  
"MASAYA!! No!!" Ichigo jumps nimbly out of the way of the kirema anima to run to her love.*Masaya, what are you doing?!* She thinks as she runs as fast as she can toward him. You're not supposed to be here! I told you this was my battle! "Masaya, what are you doing here?!" she screams at him, as Mint azaiwa fights off a particularly large kirema anima that is heading straight for our heroine. "I've come to protect you!!" he yells back at her, and makes to lunge at the giant cockroach of a kirema that is overpowering Pudding.  
  
Something catches Ichigo's attention as she pelts toward Masaya. Hovering right above him is Kish, with a particularly malicious look on his face. He hols out a hand, and a bright energy forms inside is palm, aimed directly at Masaya!  
  
"NO!" she screams. Although she is running with all her might, Masaya seems to be a thousand miles away. I wont reach him in time! She thinks desolately. "KISH!" she screams again, her throat is burning her with all the yelling she is doing. Her scream captures the other four girls' attention. Lettuce Midorikawa gasps.  
  
"PLEASE KISH! DON'T DO THIS!!"  
  
The alien seems to be ignoring her, as he slowly draws back his palm to strike at Masaya, who is still battling with the giant cockroach.  
  
"RIBBON ZAKUROS PURE!" Zakuro screeches and lashes with her whip, but Kish is too far away.  
  
"MASAYA!!!" Ichigo makes a last attempt at making Masaya pay attention to the threat behind him.  
  
"Too late, boyfriend goes DOWN!" Kish cackles maliciously, and fires. Ichigo sees the shock on Masaya's face as he is struck, his pupils contracting as the bright light surrounds him. It takes him an age to fall. Kish's heartless laughter echo in the background as roaring fills Ichigo's ears. She finally reaches her beloved, who is surrounded by blood. Tears flow as she cradles Masaya in her arms. She sobs uncontrollably as the four other mew mews look down in sorrow. "no, no." she murmurs burying her face in his blood sodden shirt.  
  
Ichigo is racked with shock and grief, not being able to tear her eyes away from her dead lovers face.  
  
"why, why did he want to protect me, WHY?!" she murmurs again, not able to raise her voice as if it was stolen away from her, just as her love was.  
  
Zakuro turn to Kish, hatred burning in her indigo eyes, and positions her whip. But as she opens her mouth, she catches sight of his face, and sees tears, many, many tears fall from his guilt-ridden face as he looks down at Ichigo. He turns slowly, and vanishes, and Zakuro frowns but returns to Ichigos side to comfort and console the mourning cat.  
  
A N: So, how did you guys like the first chapter? Its my first to be ever posted up on the net, so I would appreciate it SO much if you R&R! thankyou, and chapter 2 should be along any time soon!!  
  
Hanajima. x 


	2. ichigo's inner demons

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR GREAT REVEIWS!!! ESPECIALLY "gods little fallen angel," "Hinoiri Maiden()" and "Mew Peach!" love you all!!! Hanajima xx  
  
AAAHHHH!!! Forgot to add a disclaimer!!! Okay. Nothing belongs to me so.... DON'T SUE!! Ahem. On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
6 MONTHS ON!!  
  
"Welcome to the café," Ichigo murmured miserably. "May I take your order?"  
  
The two girls sat at the brightly decorated table gave her an odd look.  
  
Ichigo became alarmed. "Oh! Have you not decided yet? I'm so sorry!!" tears started welling up in her dulled eyes. The two girls became startled and looked at each other, alarmed.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies," Keiichiro appeared behind Ichigo and smiled. "our bright little waitress has just suffered a great loss." He squeezed Ichigo's shoulders reassuringly. "We'll send someone else for your order right away."  
  
The two girls, whom Ichigo now recognised as Naoko and Hotaru looked up at Keiichiro and blushed. "of course keiichiro-kun!" they sighed in unison.  
  
Keiichiro flashed them another smile and steered Ichigo away into the kitchen. Puddings unmistakeable voice floated through the doors.  
  
"WELLLCOME!!! May Pudding, performer extraordinaire take your order?"  
  
Ichigo sighed. "Thank you Keiichiro," she said, "but I really want to start my waitress duties again. Really, it has been six months." She looked up at him with her watery eyes. "I just- I thought I'd be better by now." She broke down into tears.  
  
Keiichiro looked down at her forlornly. She had let her hair grow down past shoulder length, and it had adopted a slivery tinge to it. It was beautiful really, but she had become very pale and her eyes had lost the shine that had brightened up her features.  
  
"How's it going?" Ryou came up beside keiichiro and looked down at the despairing cat.  
  
"Not too good." Keiichiro sighed. "she hasn't battled since it happened and I'm very worried about her."  
  
Ryou frowned. "Well, we have a problem. We're going to need her to battle."  
  
Keiichiro shook his head. "No, Ryou, let the others deal with the kiremas this time. They'll have to manage without her again."  
  
"But, Kei, the aliens have returned."  
  
Ichigo's head shot up, terror and hatred filing her pink eyes.  
  
Keiichiro looked shocked also.  
  
Ichigo shook her head. "No- no..."  
  
Ryou bent down to her eye level and placed his hand on hers. ~he's being so nice about this,~ she thought, "Ichigo, you HAVE to fight."  
  
"No-"she murmured. "No, I- I can't.. I-"  
  
"Ichigo, please." Keiichiro said quietly, seeing what this was doing to her and frowning. "Please, or your friends, they'll die too- they cant handle the aliens on their own, they'll get killed."  
  
Her eyes widened, and tears spilled down her cheeks onto her shaking hands.  
  
Zakuro walked slowly in, Mint trailing behind clutching Zakuro's uniform. "Keiichiro, what's happening?"  
  
"Ichigo has to fight again, doesn't she?" Mint whispered.  
  
Ichigo turned slowly to look at her them. ~How would I feel if they died too?~ She thought, pain tweaking at her heart. ~I wouldn't be able to stand it.~  
  
Lettuce and Pudding came in also. Ichigo gritted her teeth. ~I have to do this. For my friends.~ she stood up, clenching her fist in front of her chest. "girls," she said, "we have work to do!"  
  
Keiichiro laughed with relief, Zakuro and Mint grinned at their friend, and Lettuce ran over to her and hugged her tight, whispering, "Oh Ichigo we missed you!"  
  
"YAY! The five mew mews are back in business!" Pudding yelled, punching the air in triumph.  
  
The girls arranged themselves outside. "Right, I spotted the alien activity somewhere around the mall, so keep you eyes open!" Masha "said" transmitting Ryou's voice.  
  
"Right." Ichigo said. She turned to her friends.  
  
"Time to protect the planet!!" Pudding yelled.  
  
"So, the old hag has finally come out of her hidey hole!"  
  
"TART!!" Zakuro growled at the tiny alien.  
  
Ichigo whipped round and came face to face with... "KISH."  
  
She stared at him, numb. He looked back, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"So." He said quietly, "you- you're ok now..?"  
  
Ichigo glared at him, hatred bubbling up inside her. "HOW DARE YOU." She said dangerously. "I could NEVER be okay after what you did!" she started shrieking. "You MURDERED my MASAYA!!"  
  
He flinched, sorrow filling his sharp green eyes.  
  
"I-Ichigo..?" lettuce asked timidly.  
  
"TRANSFORM!!" Ichigo screeched. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" A bright light surrounded her as her cat features emerged and her battle costume materialised. When her feet touched the ground, and the others had finished their transformation, Lettuce gasped.  
  
Ichigo's costume?!" she said, alarmed. "I-it's – CHANGED!!"  
  
Authors note. So, second chapter all done! Hope you like the story! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters keep coming!!!! Look out for the third instalment soon!  
  
Hanajima x 


	3. encounter with the enemy?

HEY GUYS! CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS! ALMOST EVERYBODY THINKS THAT THIS WILL BE A KISH/ICHIGO FIC. WELL, YOULL HAVE TO SEE! ^-^ IT MAY START OFF AS ICHIGO/SOMEBODY ELSE, BUT IT MAY GO IN THE KISH DIRECTION... AT LEATS THAT'S WHAT I HOPE ITLL DO!!! HANAJIMA. X  
  
Kish: hey. You'd better make Ichigo love me.  
  
Author: or you'll what???  
  
Ghost Masaya: SHE STILL LOVES ME!  
  
Both author and Kish scream.  
  
Author: go away! Shoo!  
  
Kish trembles in terror.  
  
Author: oh, don't be such a wimp.  
  
Kish: and yes. Like krysofdeath said, I have GOLD eyes. Amateur.  
  
Author: oh poo off Kish.  
  
CHAPTER 3, ENCOUNTER WITH THE ENEMY?  
  
Everybody gasped at Ichigo's new battle costume. It was a black corset body- suit, with a long black translucent skirt with a slit up the side for easy movement. The cuffs on her upper arm were now black aswell, and trailing from them to just above her wrists was the same translucent material that the skirt was made out of. Her hair had been lengthened also, and her shoes were small with black ribbon criss-crossing up one leg, and just wrapped casually around the other. There was also a big, black bow on the back with trailing ribbons that made it look as though she had three tails. Her neck didn't have the same choker as the others though; it was a simple black velvet choker, with no mew mew symbol on it.  
  
Ichigo didn't pay any attention to her new battle costume though; all attention was focused on the alien standing before her. Even Kish was startled at the new clothing, and then he lowered his eyes in shame. This stance seemed to last for eternity while Tart, Pie and the other mew mews were fighting.  
  
Kish looked up at the furious Goth-cat. "I'm so sorry." He said.  
  
She jolted for a second. "Excuse me?!" she said, appalled.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ichigo. I-I've always-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" she screamed, tears of hatred spilling over. "GOTHIKA JET HEART!!"  
  
a bright light shone from the bow on her back, and it transformed into a cracked, star-stone heart with blood red rubies embedded in it.  
  
"Ichigo-"  
  
"You will PAY for what you did to Masaya!!!" she screamed. "RIBBON DAGGER SHOTS!!"  
  
the rubies shot out of Ichigo's weapon straight toward Kish, as they were doing so, they elongated into sharp crystal dagger points. Kish was taken aback, and the crystals embedded in the edge of his clothes pinning him to the wall. He struggled, but couldn't free himself.  
  
Ichigo walked slowly up to him. "How could you do this to me Kish?"  
  
His eyes widened at the sorrow in her voice, then looked down, frowning and trembling.  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!"  
  
Tears splashed onto the floor, Ichigo looked up and she saw that Kish was sobbing. "I'm so- so sorry" he shook with the racking of his sobs. "You, you loved him so much, I know that-"  
  
"then WHY did you do it?" Ichigo was crying also, glaring at Kish.  
  
"because I LOVED YOU!" he yelled. He raised his head to look at her. "I still love you." He whispered. Ichigo found herself blushing. "I had to get rid of him. I thought that, if he wasn't around, you would love me instead.."  
  
Ichigo stared at him. How DARE he??! "where do you get off destroying peoples lives for your own selfish needs?!" she was seething. "GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE!!" she turned away, and transformed back to normal. "And if I ever see you again-"she whipped around and narrowed her eyes, uttering in a harsh whisper, "ILL KILL YOU."  
  
Kish fell to the floor, and Pie and Tart ran over. "L-Lets go." He sobbed, and they vanished, not before Tart managed to shoot Ichigo a harsh glare.  
  
Ichigo collapsed.  
  
"ICHIGO!!" screamed lettuce.  
  
The mew mews ran over to help their friend up. "Ichigo are you okay?" mint said, brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"I'm fine. I just, need to lie, down."  
  
"take her to my room." Ryou said. "ill make the bed while you walk her back."  
  
Authors note. Well, another chappie under the belt! You guys know the drill, more reviews, the faster I update!!! And ill answer any questions you may have in your reviews at the beginning of every chapter in case it clears up some questions for others too. Thankyou for being so lovely to me!!!  
  
Hanajima xx 


	4. the confession and the dream

YAY NOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
UM... K, REVIEW ANSWERS.  
  
To GODs little fallen angel:~smacks self over head.~ yes Kish's eyes are gold. Sorry. Oh, and I didn't mean to hurt Kish-  
  
Kish: good.  
  
Author: shut up. Let me finish. Anyway. I didn't mean to hurt him, be patient, it'll all work out in the end. It is an Ichigo/Kish, but I don't wanna give too much away, so that's all your getting, ~blows raspberry~.  
  
To Mew Peach: I've updated!  
  
To Krys: and I've avoided your ninja cupcakes and squeaky mallet!  
  
Deep Blue: ~rubs head.~ I haven't.  
  
Author: yes but that's coz you deserved it, blue. Don't whine.  
  
Deep Blue: bit of a bitch, aren't ya?  
  
Kish: ~winces.~ you have no idea.  
  
Author: MWAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem. Anyway. On we go.  
  
CHAPTER 4 the confession and the dream.  
  
When the mew mews reached the café, Keiichiro immediately took Ichigo from Zakuro's arms.  
  
"I can walk by myself." Ichigo said drearily.  
  
"Oh, no no no!" fawned Lettuce. "You MUST have your rest ichigo-chan!"  
  
Ichigo nodded and thanked her friends, letting Keiichiro take her up to Ryou's room.  
  
A few hours later, Ichigo woke up to the welcoming smell of fresh rice balls.  
  
"Huh?" she murmured, blearily opening one eye. She saw Ryou sat on the edge of the bed holding a plate of rice balls. ~De ja vu? ~ She thought, smiled weakly and sat up.  
  
"here." Ryou handed her the plate. "You need your strength."  
  
She looked down at the rice balls, took one and gingerly bit into it. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered. His eyes widened, and he looked away hurriedly, so Ichigo wouldn't see the fact that he was blushing. "Oh!" she exclaimed, looking down at her watch. "I have to go! My mom'll go spare!" Ichigo got up, faced Ryou and bowed quickly. "Thank you for looking after me Ryou." She made to walk out the door, but she felt Ryou grab her arm. She turned around to face him, and gasped when she saw that he was blushing! "What's up, Ryou?"  
  
He looked away, but still kept a tight hold on her arm. "Ichigo – I – um..." he sighed, exasperatedly.  
  
She looked at him enquiringly, and smiled. "Ryou, you know you can talk to me." (Note the density of our fave little kitty then. ^-^)  
  
"DAMMIT!" He yelled, causing Ichigo to jump back in alarm. "You're so – just STOP smiling like that! It's making this a lot harder!" Ichigo just stood stock still, staring at Ryou. He frowned, and blushed harder. "You're not making this any easier." He looked up at her, and swept her up in his arms. Ryou hugged Ichigo tightly, and she started to feel her cheeks grow hot. "I love you, Ichigo." He whispered.  
  
~No,~ she thought. ~No, this can't be happening!~ she pushed him away. "No. Ryou, please." Ichigo looked up at him, tears once again filling her crystal eyes. "I'm sorry, but, Masaya-"  
  
He looked away. "Yeah, yeah. Masaya. I know." Ryou fixed his gaze on Ichigo once more. "But he's DEAD now. Can't you make room in your heart for just one more?!"  
  
She stared at him, not able to believe what he just said to her. "I can't do this." She whispered, and ran out the cafe.  
  
"Hello, dear." Ichigo's mom Sakura greeted her as Ichigo trailed in miserably.  
  
"Hey, Mom." She replied half-heartedly and walked straight up to her room.  
  
"this is really destroying her." Sakura said to Ichigo's dad. (I would give ANYTHING to know what is name is!)  
  
"Hmm." He replied, and, looking up from the paper, he said, "he was the only boyfriend I liked too."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at her husband, and returned to her cleaning.  
  
Ichigo collapsed on her bed and fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow.  
  
(dream mode.) Fog, fog everywhere. Ichigo looks around her and sees a figure approach. "Masaya?!" she yells, her voice echoing into oblivion.  
  
It is! "Masaya!!!" she runs towards him crying tears of joy. I thought he was dead! But he's here! He's here!  
  
Masaya stands in front of her, smiling. He's holding a mew aqua!  
  
"Masaya?" Ichigo stops. "What are you doing with a mew aqua?"  
  
He carries on smiling that smile that she had always loved, but this time it makes her shiver inside. "This?" he enquires, holding up the tiny, glittering bottle. "This is for you, Ichigo."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes. This is the strongest type of mew aqua. This is to heal a broken heart."  
  
WHAT?! Ichigo looks at him in alarm.  
  
"This is to help you move on."  
  
"No, Masaya! I don't want to move on!" her voice echoed. "I love you! I don't want to move on!"  
  
he just smiled, and poured the contents into his mouth.  
  
"Masaya?"  
  
He walks up to the frightened Ichigo, and kisses her. He holds her tight as she can feel the mew aqua trickling into her own mouth, and down her throat. He pulls away, wipes his mouth and smiles. "Now you'll be able to find someone that will make you truly happy." He fades away.  
  
"But you made me happy." She murmurs tearfully after him into the emptiness. "You made me happy." (end of dream mode.)  
  
Authors note: well, I hope that chappie was ok, I certainly hope it was long enough. Remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapter goes up! Ciao!  
  
Hanajima. x 


	5. Lettuce in the middle

OK, MORE REVEIWS ANSWERS. TO GODs little fallen angel.: why WAH?  
  
KISH: well, DUH! I wasn't in that chapter!  
  
Author.: (sighs) you are so full of yourself Kish.  
  
Kish: grumbles.  
  
Author: oh, and to Krys, yup, I love the cliffhangeryness . thank you for the name, ill have to look at that, strange I didn't notice it... enjoy your rice ball!  
  
Kish: you guys torture me.  
  
Author: shut up. It always works out for you in the end. Life cant all be sweetness and light you know Kish. At least you get the gurl in my one. Oops, said too much.  
  
Kish: I get Ichigo??? YAY! Well wattya waitin for! Carry on with the story!!!  
  
Author: alright, alright... sheesh...  
  
CHAPTER 5, LETTUCE IN THE MIDDLE! (SO cheesy, but hey!)  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes, feeling totally miserable.  
  
"ICHIGO!!" she heard her mom shout, "You'll be late for school!"  
  
"CRAP!" Ichigo yelled, and jumped out of bed. She picked up Masha from his bed and said, sighing, "your creator just made my life a living hell!"  
  
"Tweet?" he responded. (he/she? Does anybody know?)  
  
She spent the day in a daze. She didn't want to forget the dream she had about Masaya, but she didn't like what he said. She had always believed that it was really him when he appeared in her dream. ~Does this mean he wont be visiting me anymore?~  
  
"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Lettuce asked while they were getting changed for work.  
  
"I dreamt about Masaya again last night." She sighed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He-he told me to move on, but I don't want to. I love him too much."  
  
"Well," she said, clearly when she's on a roll she's very reluctant to stop. "there are people that do like you a lot, Ichigo. There's Kish-" Ichigo gave her a dark look. "I'm just saying! There are also potential dates too, like Keiichiro, Ryou-"  
  
"Ryou?!" Ichigo became very flustered. "No! No! I couldn't! It's wrong! No!"  
  
Lettuce looked taken aback by her friend's abruptness. "Ok Ichigo, I'm sorry!" She half laughed.  
  
You do need to get back on the dating train though." Mint's head popped up from behind Lettuce.  
  
"ARGH! Mint! DON'T DO that!"  
  
"Sorry Lettuce. Ichigo, you do though. As your good friend, Mint Aizawa, you NEED a date!"  
  
Ichigo once again became flustered. "NO! no, really, I couldn't."  
  
"oh don't be such a scaredy-cat. Speaking of cats..." Mint gestured to her head, and Ichigo instinctively reached up to cover them.  
  
"Mint, I know you're just being a good friend, and I really appreciate it, I do! It's just, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship just yet. Sorry."  
  
~I cant tell them what Ryou said!~ she thought worriedly. ~they'll make me go out with him!~  
  
"What's the commotion?" Ichigo jumped. Ryou. She didn't turn around. "aren't you lot meant to be working??"  
  
"Oh, calm down, Ryou." Mint said with a flick of her hand. "It's just girly stuff. The café doesn't open for another hour anyway."  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!"  
  
Ichigo crept off, leaving them to their mindless bickering. She sank down into a chair, and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, miss Momomiya?"  
  
"Sorry, Keiichiro!" Ichigo stood up quickly. "I'll get right back to work!"  
  
Keiichiro's lips twitched slightly. "It's okay, Ichigo, I was just wondering why you didn't pounce into that argument like your usual strawberry-sweet self?"  
  
"Tired." She said automatically.  
  
"why don't you go home and get some rest then?"  
  
"No! I've rested too much! I'm so wide awake that I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week!" she started buzzing animatedly round the café.  
  
"Ichigo." Keiichiro grabbed her arm. "is this about what Ryou said yesterday?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Poof.  
  
"Ichigo!"  
  
"MEOW! (crap!)"  
  
Keiichiro smiled. "come here kitty."  
  
Ichigo looked frantically around her.  
  
"It's okay, Ichigo."  
  
She gave up. The kitten screwed up her eyes, reached up and gave him a light peck on the lips. Poof!  
  
"Oh Ichigo you daft cat." He stroked her hair affectionately as she sulked on the floor. "what did Ryou say now?"  
  
You mean you don't know?!"  
  
"Of course not. It was just a hunch." She sighed with relief.  
  
Keiichiro watched her closely. "He did say something, though, didn't he?"  
  
She smiled up at him. ~Good.~ she thought. ~He doesn't know.~ "of course not! Now lets get going so the café will be open in time!"  
  
But no matter what Keiichiro knew or didn't know, Ichigo kept avoiding the ever-creepy Ryou.  
  
"Keiichiro?" lettuce said, watching the furiously enthusiastic Ichigo, and incredibly sulky Ryou.  
  
"Mm?" He replied, keeping an eye on the pair also,  
  
"There's something wrong with Ichigo and Ryou, isn't there?"  
  
"Hm, yes, I have noticed something unusual about those two. Ichigo more than normal." He added.  
  
She nodded, thinking. "Keiichiro?"  
  
"Yes, lettuce?"  
  
"Do you think we should, you know, push them in the right direction?"  
  
Keiichiro's lips twitched again, smiling slightly.  
  
"You read my mind, little Lettuce." He studied the two with a keen eye for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Just before leaving, Zakuro meandered casually over to the scheming pair. "What are you two up to?" she asked in a stern but amused tone.  
  
Lettuce just smiled at her, and Keiichiro tapped his nose playfully.  
  
She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You two are so immature." But she gave them a small smile before she turned and sauntered out of the café.  
  
Ichigo got home just as downheartedly as she had done for the past six months. The problem was, she found someone to greet her whom she never would have expected.  
  
Authors note. ARGH! Another cliff hanger! MWAHAHA!!! Remember-  
  
Kish: awww, I wasn't in that one either!  
  
Authoress: Ahem. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster another chapter –  
  
Kish: why wasn't I in that one???  
  
Authoress: excuse me for a minute. ~grabs kish and ties him to the stair railing. Upside down.~  
  
Authoress: anyway. What was I saying? Oh yes. The more reviews, the faster another chapter goes up. No reviews, no chapter. and I am pretty sure krysofdeath would quite happily reach for her ninja cupcakes towards the ones that have caused the lack of updating! She doesn't like it when people uptdate... ~shrinks quietly in to a corner, thinking terrifying thoughts of those ninja cupcakes.~  
  
Kish: KRYS!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
AUTHORESS MWAHAHAHA! Remember, review! -^ ^- 


	6. the annoying little alien

CHAPTER 6!!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, but-  
  
Kish: ID BETTER BE IN THIS ONE!!  
  
Yes, yes, whatever.  
  
Anyway, on we go!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 6, ANNOYING LITTLE ALIEN.  
  
Tart! Ichigo glared at the tiny alien who was casually lounging on her bed.  
  
"You are an idiot." He said, scrutinising her with his childish gaze.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" she glared even harder.  
  
"He's putting himself out on a limb for you. Kish." He said rolling her eyes at her confuddled (I love that word!!) face.  
  
"Kish-"she started, getting angry.  
  
"Kish LOVES you!" Tart interrupted. "he loves you Ichigo." Ichigo got knocked out of her fury by the fact that Tart had actually used her name. "Why cant you see that??" Tart looked truly worried about his friend, and Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in exasperation.  
  
"Tart, please go away."  
  
But the alien was persistent, he wouldn't back off. "Move on, Masaya's dead, Kish loves you more than HE ever could have!"  
  
"Tart, G-E-T O-U-T." her knuckles were turning white with fury at what he just said. ~Why cant people accept that just because he's gone, we don't love each other any more?!~  
  
"WHY wont you love him, Ichigo?"  
  
"GET OUT!!" the familiar white light surrounded her, almost blinding tart. Ichigo stood in her gothic battle costume radiating white-hot anger.  
  
Tart gawped.  
  
"GOTHIKA JET HEART!!"  
  
Tart quirked a worried eyebrow. "Um, hag..?"  
  
"RIBBON DAGGER SHOTS!!"  
  
"Crap." He said, and faded out. The daggers embedded into the wall opposite Ichigo and there was silence, except for Ichigo's rasping breaths. She groaned, and the heart went back to the bow on her back. She stood for a few moments, stewing in her thoughts. She ended up growling in frustration. "I can't stay here!" she yelled at herself, and stormed out, not bothering to change back to normal.  
  
Ichigo had been walking for a few minutes when she heard a threatening clap of thunder. She looked up as a drop of rain splashed gently on the tip of her nose. She sighed despairingly as a sheet of water thundered onto the park. "Great." She muttered, covering her folded back cat ears with her hands. ~I hate getting my ears and tail wet.~ She looked around for a shelter, but something hanging on a tree branch caught Ichigo's eye. She walked slowly towards it, getting wetter by the second. She recognised the thing hanging on the tree, it was a coat, with a small note attached, the ink running slightly from the rain. It said, ~Ichigo, I know how you hate getting wet.~ Ichigo smiled as she took up the coat. Putting it around her, she caught the whiff of someone familiar. As she lifted the large hood over her head, she whispered, "Thankyou Masaya." ~For how could it be anyone else?~ she thought. ~only he would leave it under the tree where I confessed my love to him.~ Ichigo jumped up onto the branch, and nestled down to sleep, comforted by the spirit of Masaya that was watching over her.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Kish: hey! I wasn't in that one either!  
  
Well... you were KIND OF in that one!  
  
Kish: you promised!  
  
No, I didn't.  
  
Jack sparrow: I wasn't in it either.  
  
Well that's because it isn't your fic.  
  
Jack: so?  
  
~both of us purposely ignore jack. So! Please r&r!!  
  
Hanajima. x 


	7. The end of torment?

LAST CHAPTER!  
  
"Lettuce?" Ichigo said while getting changed for work.  
  
"Yes Ichigo?"  
  
"I think Masaya's come back. Lettuce turned to her friend and gave her a sorrowful look. Ichigo held up her hand. "Hear me out." She said. "Strange things have been happening. Like, I went for a walk and it started raining, and a coat appeared in the tree where I told Masaya I liked him. There was a note attached. It said, 'I know how much you hate getting wet.' Only he would do that. And-"she continued, interrupting lettuce as she was about to say something, "He left a beautiful diary on my bed when I got home yesterday, with this binding it." She jingled the new bell around her neck.  
  
"But Ichigo." Lettuce said, sighing. "Didn't Masaya come to you in a dream telling you to move on? How could he be doing this if he wants you to forget him?" tears sprung up in Ichigo's eyes. She's right.. Lettuce looked really sad. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." She turned away into the café.  
  
Ichigo then felt a rough hand grab her and drag her down into the basement. She turned to look at her kidnapper. "Ryou?" Ichigo became very red.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, ICHIGO?!" he raved at her.  
  
"What?!" her heart was thumping against her ribcage as she stared t the furious Ryou. He shook her violently.  
  
"Stop thinking about him!" he yelled, slamming her forcefully against the wall.  
  
"Ryou, stop-"Ichigo was terrified. Ryou's eyes were tiny black specks of pure hatred.  
  
He held her against the wall. "I will make you love me." He whispered dangerously, inching closer to her.  
  
"Ryou, no-"she sobbed. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and she was so scared of what he was about to do, she felt she would faint. He kissed her roughly, hurting her delicate lips. He held her arms high above her head with one hand, but the other was slowly trailing down her trembling body. Electric shocks were shooting through her, and as he pushed his hand between her thighs, she screamed.  
  
Keiichiro stormed in. "RYOU!" he yelled furiously.  
  
'poof'.  
  
"Ichigo!" Keiichiro yelled again, as Ichigo the cat shot out the door.  
  
Ichigo didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. She just knew she had to get away. He was about to rape me! she thought hysterically. Ryou, how COULD you! it was raining hard, soaking the traumatized kitten to the bone. As she ran, Ichigo's paw caught on a rock, and she hurtled head first into a muddy puddle. She stood, mewing mournfully, shaking off the mud from her coat.  
  
"Ichigo!"  
  
Ichigo looked up.  
  
"Meow!" (Kish!) She sneezed, and collapsed.  
  
"Oh my god!" he picked her up gently.  
  
"Mew... Mew..." (go.. away.. perv-...) But Ichigo was too weak to struggle, so Kish took her without fuss to his ship. He placed her onto a soft satin pillow. And wrapped her in a warm white fluffy towel. Ichigo just lay there, watching the alien suspiciously. He sat opposite her.  
  
"It's just as well you're like this," he said uncomfortably. "I have a lot to tell you."  
  
Ichigo looked away from him indignantly.  
  
"I know you think that Masaya gave you those gifts, but in truth, they were all from me."  
  
"MEOW?!" (YOU?!)  
  
Kish looked down from Ichigo's startled face. "I only wanted to make you hapy. I really am truly sorry about you're boyfriend-"  
  
"RIOUR!!!!" (NO YOU'RE NOT!!)  
  
"I know it was all my fault, and you should know I have regretted it every day since I- since IT happened. I just-"he sighed, his voice cracking. "I didn't know how to make you love me." Tears splashed down onto his clenched fists. Kish gritted his teeth and carried on. "I thought it would help me, but it only made things worse, and it caused you pain, which consequently I have felt every minute for the past six months." His shoulders started shaking.  
  
Ichigo stood up cautiously. "Mew..?" (Kish..?)  
  
When Kish looked up, his golden eyes were swimming with tears. "Please, Ichigo. Tell me.. why- why won't you love me..?"  
  
Ichigo jumped lightly onto his lap, reached up, and gently licked his tears away. Kish stared at her In shock. She leaned in a little further and kissed him.  
  
SSHHHWWWWWOOM!  
  
Ichigo transformed, sat on Kish's lap. She was blushing. Ichigo stood Kish up, and stared sincerely into his eyes. "I do love you." She whispered. Ichigo held him in a tight embrace. "Just- promise, Promise you'll protect me."  
  
Kish withdrew from her, and smiled. "I will never let any harm befall my favorite kitten." He flicked her bell, making it ring merrily. Tears spilled over Ichigo's eyes, and she kissed him softly again. They held each other for what felt like an eternity.  
  
"I love you." They said in unison.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE. Well, that was the last chapter, hope you liked it!  
  
Kish: I LOVE YOU!!! YOU MADE ICHIGO LOVE ME! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!  
  
Woah. Okay, calm down Kish.  
  
Kish: sobs with happiness  
  
You are such a big girls blouse. 


End file.
